Can you save me?
by BlackRosesNeverDieXOXO
Summary: Her best friend died due to being bullied because he was gay. SO she goes to La push to live with distant family where she is faced with a few surprises. And when she doesn't want to live anymore, is there anyone who can save her? T for language ON HAITUS! SUPER SORRY!


A/N hey guys this is a new story that I thought of while listenin to a song about kids committing suicide due to bullying. It is kinda depressing. And no I'm not giving up on my other fanfiction Broken but I lost my muse for the new chapter. It's almost done but anyway. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Prologue**

The weather was against the mood of everybody. It was a sunny day. No clouds in the sky. Just blue skies as far as the eye can see. But everybody here was sad, depressed, and dressed in black. Everybody else is crying. Wondering why he would do this to himself. Not me though. I haven't cried since I heard the news. Not because I wasn't said, because I haven't come to grips with it yet. I was standing in front of the funeral home watching people walk in with their heads bowed and crying. Just then someone walked up to me.

"I'm sorry about your friend. He was a great person from what I knew of him. But you knew him so well. It must hurt so much," I didn't know this chick. I didn't care. I wanted to leave. Go under the bridge me and Blaze used to go to and take out the bottle of vodka in my purse and just drink… bit by bit I was coming to grips with what happened.

"Uh… yeah… thank you for your condolences. Blaze's family is right over there, I'm sure they need the condolences and support much more than I do," I pointed out Blaze's family who were all standing over the casket. Then the ceremony started. Each one of Blaze's family, his parents, his older brother, and his younger sister, went up to say something about him. And then I went up to speak.

"I don't have a speech prepared actually. I've barley got a hold on what happened. But Blaze always told me to speak from the heart. And I guess that's what I need to do now… Blaze Cameron… he was my best friend. No one could ever be better than him. He was honest, true, loyal, and the sweetest guy in the world. He was gay, hell yes he was, but he was damn proud of it. I would be walking down the hall with him and some one would call him a faggot. He always stopped me when I went to go beat the shit outta the bastard that insulted him. He said 'Scar, it ain't worth it. He's just jealous of the fact that I get laid more than him.' But I saw… I saw that deep down he was hurting. I'm just mad at myself for not helping him sooner. I should have known what he was going to do. I think that I'm going to Blaze the most. Well, maybe not the most. His parents lost their son, his older brother lost his baby brother, and his little sister can't go to anyone know to get advice on how to get the guys. But I lost my confident, the only person who understood me. And I lost him to bullying. I lost him because people can't accept him like I, and so few others, did. He committed suicide because I couldn't help him, because he was tired of the insults. I am going to miss him. I am going to miss Blaze Cameron, my best friend since the age of three, my brother. Goodbye Blaze."

By the end of my impromptu speech everyone was crying. For the first time since I heard the news, tears were streaming down my cheeks. Then faster than I knew his casket was being slowly lowered into the ground with everyone tossing in a rose. Not me though. I tossed in our favorite flower, the one we both loved, calla lilies. And as the hole in the ground is being filled, the rain starts to fall and every leaves but me. I sit by his tombstone ignoring the world around me.

**Here lies Blaze Alexander Cameron**

**Born: February 14, 1994 **

**Died: June 12, 2012 **

**The greatest son, brother family member or friend anyone could ever hope for. He was the light in the darkness. He will be missed terribly. Nevermore in our lives, forever in our hearts, minds, and memories.**

After sitting there for ours I realize… He's gone. My rock is gone. The only one who kept my sane is gone. And soon, I think I shall be too. Unless someone can save me.

* * *

A/N Don't forget to review. Pretty please. And I'll be introducing Scar further in the next chapter.


End file.
